


Candle Light

by devil_die



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: AU, Candles, Fluff, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_die/pseuds/devil_die
Summary: Even when the sun has set, the storm decided to roll in and knock out the power leaving Remington and Emerson stuck in darkness.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett & Remington Leith
Kudos: 7





	Candle Light

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : this is a kinda au, but not like they aren't brothers au. more like they are younger than they are now. like Emerson being around 17/18 and Remington 19/20 and it's purely fluffy so don't fight me about it being incest

The sun had just fully set, taking away the last of the warm, pale light it had cast into the house. Emerson was hunched over his drawing desk lost in the concentration of a drawing that was being basked in the light of a small lamp hanging over it just high enough he wouldn't hit his head on it.   
Remington, on the other hand, was 'busy'. 'Busy' equaled sitting in a chair sideways with one leg thrown over the arm of it as he scrolled through his Instagram feed. Their mom had went out for the night with her friends and trusted Remington to stay in with Emerson for the night.   
Which the older male had tried to argue that "it was a terrible idea really", yet she ignored it knowing Remington could take care of Emerson for the night. Especially when all he had been wanting to do recently was draw.   
It was a little overcast when she left and supposed to drizzle, but never rain like this. Not with the bright bolt of lightning and then the darkness filling the house aside from his phone screen. A loud clap of thunder filled the house as soon as the lights were out. Which was followed by what sounded like an annoyed scream from his brother.   
"Emerson?" The older male called out before starting to get out of the chair and make his way to his brother using the light on his phone to see by.   
"What?" The younger brother grumbled out from his chair when he looked up from the picture he had been working on. Once his light had gone out, it was too dark to try to keep working so he had given up. Along with the fact he was simply too annoyed to try and draw. Emerson sat his pen back down and ran a hand through his messy looking hair.   
"Come on, we need to go find something to get some light so we aren't stumbling around in nothing and just sitting in darkness." He said holding a hand out to the boy sitting in the chair.   
Emerson watched him for a moment before taking it and pulling himself up. He hung close to his brother since he had the closest light source that the male could find. They both worked their way to the kitchen knowing just where the candles were stored for when the power went out like this. Remington held the flashlight out to Emerson as he grabbed the book of matches.   
"I don't trust you with these." The older brother said as he struck one of them and held it up waiting for Emerson to sit down on of the candles they had gotten. He made a small line of them so they could be lit and then moved as needed.   
"I'm not gonna burn myself."  
"That's not what I'm worried about."  
"Then what are you worried I'll burn?" Emerson asked sounding annoyed.   
"Me." Remington answered bluntly as he held the flame to the last wick. "LET THERE BE LIGHT!" He screeched out and blew the match out before tossing the burnt wood into the trash can.   
Emerson let out a little laugh hearing his brother yell this the annoyance had faded quick showing it wasn't strong.


End file.
